Modern Day Sweetheart
by hotsaucecakes
Summary: A modern day sweetheart consists of a platonic relationships,romantic relationships,jealousy, possessiveness and envy. Can you handle reality?AU sasusaku and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!" Ino Yamanaka, a blond exclaimed. They have been talking about this guy at her class and suddenly her best friend spaced out.

Sakura blinked. "Wha-?"

"Tell me what the hell's wrong with you." Ino asked worriedly, eyebrows scrunched up in the middle. It was a perfect day for a perfect gossip, except her gossip partner seemed to be troubled with something.

Sakura,realizing Ino noticed that she was unsettled, laughed uneasily.

"I was just thinking." She sipped a bit from her coffee.

"About who?"

"About him." Ino snorted unladylike.

"You'll really become a pig if you keep on snorting like that."

Ino scoffed. As if an actress like her would look like a pig. "You're too hard on yourself."

Sakura sighed and looked at her watch. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning. _I still have to get my books from my dorm…_

She stood up and started gathering her things, ignoring the look Ino was giving her. She's going to be late from Calculus I and Asuma-sensei will crucify her.

"Fifteen minutes before ten. See you after lunch,pig." The pink haired girl said, all the while giving the blond a flying kiss.

"Whatever, forehead. Good luck." Ino said.

As Sakura was walking back to her dorm,she began contemplating her decisions.

She was being too hard on herself? The thought almost made her laugh. She was just saving herself from another heartbreak in this one. After her first boyfriend, Sakura vowed to never let herself love and be loved by another boy again.

She exhaled loudly, feeling her heart constrict her chest when she did so. It was truly obvious that she was the problem in her last relationship. Remembering how Nara Shikamaru, her ex-boyfriend, has this girl best friend that is extremely close with him…  
It made her insides twirl uncomfortably and damn, it hurt a lot. Every girl that gets too close to Shikamaru for her liking immediately strikes a possible new fight between them-and in the midst of an argument about him and Ino-her best friend, he broke up with her.

If you had already guessed it, yes, she was the overly possessive type. She easily gets jealous and she knew it was possibly the worst trait that she has. Just mere talking with someone will no doubt get her jealous.

Thus is why she avoided having romantic feelings for someone. But somehow,even when she is in a platonic relationship, her insecurity seemed to scrape her insides and she turns bitter. For example, her best friend Naruto who has been with her after she and Shikamaru broke up, started to get interest in another girl. At first it was fine, encouraging him to grow some balls and ask the girl out, but someone above must've hated her right then and there because she grew possessive over him.

It was okay for Naruto to begin with, because he admitted growing a crush on her over the years, but one day when Sakura started to grow cold because of his continuous courtship over Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura and Naruto had a fight. Not just any normal fight—Sakura was throwing everything she laid her hands on and in the course of throwing the bear Naruto gave her on her birthday last year, she shouted her insecurities.

Naruto was taken aback, and Sakura started worrying he'll end their friendship and covered her mouth with her hands shamefully. It shocked her when suddenly, she heard a laugh and felt warm arms around her—at the same time hearing him whisper in her ear how he won't replace her with the world.

And 6 months after that fiasco, their relationship was stronger than ever, with Naruto avoiding every human with tits and vagina and Sakura evades herself from boys except for him.

That is until, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's self proclaimed best friend promptly fell in love with her.

Bloody fucking hell.

* * *

 **Modern Day Sweetheart**  
by hotsaucecakes  
 _When I saw you, I fell in love. And you smile, because you knew.  
_ -William Shakespeare

"Sakura-chaaaan!" I smiled at the voice calling me. He had a full grin adoring his whiskered face, and he was obviously excited about something.

"Naruto! Watch your step!" as if on cue, said boy tripped and landed right before my feet, the smile still intact.

"Told you so." I said and stuck my tongue and we both laughed at our antics. He stood up and grabbed my hands and can literally feel the happiness on his palm.

"So I bet you've heard of the prom in 2 weeks." I nodded. He was excited with that? Isn't it the girl's job to fuss over prom?

If possible, his smile stretched even wider.

"My best friend, the one I've been dying for you to meet is arriving today and he said he'll go with you!" Upon hearing his words, I was dumbfounded. Wasn't he supposed to be my date? Unless he was going with-

"I kinda already asked Hinata-chan… It was in the heat of the moment, y'know." He said while lowering his head and touched the back of his neck, all the while looking like he was innocent. In an instant moment, my possessive side kicked in and it stung. He dumped me—not in a boyfriend-girlfriend way, but in the way that he replaced me.

Feeling like I've been cheated on, tears sprung onto my eyes. I've never been pained like this before, not after Shikamaru.

Naruto, noticing the tears on the corner of my eyes and reddening of my nose, gave a pleading look and tried to explain.

"I can't just tell her it was just a joke and-" I didn't gave him a chance to explain and instead ran-ran like he was just another boy who got tired of my ugly trait. Ran like I can shrug of the pang gnawing on my heart.

I can hear his calls after me but I ignored it but instead focused on where I was going. My vision was blurred with overflowing tears and just my luck, I bumped into someone.

Landing on my butt, I instantly wiped my face, trying to look like I wasn't crying. The person that bumped into me didn't even looked like he was affected by my idiotic crash on him, instead he squats right in front of me, his jet-black hair blocking the side of his face, and offers his handkerchief.

He was gorgeous.

"Are you alright?" 

* * *

New story! yay! Please do tell if you want me to continue. Thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

"So you bumped into this guy after Naruto straight out ditched you?"

"Yes,Ino. I've been repeating that for the next ten minutes."

"Don't you know what this means?"

"Nope."

"He's your knight in shining armor! Your savior! Oh-em-geee Sakura you lucky bitch!"

"Knight in shining armors don't exist, pig."

"They don't exist if you don't let them save you."

 **Modern Day Sweetheart**  
by hotsaucecakes  
 _"I was about half in love when we sat down. That's the thing with girls. Every time they do something pretty… you fall half in love with them,and then you never know where the hell you are."  
-_J.D Salinger

The dobe was supposed to pick me up, but as of right now he was nowhere to be found. I clicked my tongue. I knew it was too good to be true.

I decided to go to the hotel by myself and just meet up with Naruto. That good for nothing dumb boy will meet my fist. Picking up my bag, I looked side by side to cross the road.

The flight from Sound had been smooth and peaceful. No delayed flights, no unnecessary fan girls and especially no screeching Karin.

It was half an hour before ten and I was really eager to sit down on a soft bed.

Taking a cab, I texted Naruto.

'Dobe, you're gonna get pummeled to the ground.'

The cab dropped me in a coffee shop near Konoha University. I looked at my surrounding and felt weird. There was no nostalgic feeling. It was like I have never lived in here.

I turned to the left and spotted a blond about a hundred meters away, and it looked like he was calling for someone. Immediately recognizing him, I thought of different ways on how to make him sorry.

As I was walking, I felt a small body crashed my sturdy one.  
I frowned and looked down. A girl collided with me and she was crying. And she had pink hair. Wait, pink hair-

A loud sniff came from the damsel and it looked like she landed right at her butt. Squatting at her level, I offered my handkerchief. She lifted her tiny face and tried to rub any evidence of her crying.

"Are you alright?" I said. I was mean with girls back in Sound, only because my fangirls will torture any girl I come close with. Except for Karin, she's the one who tortures.

I glared at anyone who was looking at us.

Looking back at the girl, I was taken aback. The girl had the most vibrant green eyes I have ever seen. And then, there was that feeling. The feeling like you've seen this before. But where? And when?

I sighed, pink haired girl was just looking at me all the while sniffing like she was lost.

"Come on, I'll treat you to coffee." I told seemed to lighten up her mood because she stood up and dusted her pants. I pointed at the coffee shop where the cab dropped me and she nodded.

While walking, I forced myself to think I was doing this out of common courtesy. I was doing this because my mother taught me to never make a girl cry and never let them cry in your sight. But deep,deep,deep inside, this girl caught my attention. She has an aura that cures your homesickness, and she makes you feel warm with just her eyes.

I ignored the feeling scratching my insides and went inside the coffee shop.

I ordered black, and surprisingly the girl ordered black too.

We sat at the table near the window and sipped our coffee noiselessly, only hearing the background noise of people chatting their lives away and the faint sound of her breathing.

A moment after, she set her caffeine down.

"Thank you." She murmured. I , the girl talked.

"It's nothing." I said.

I observed her and contemplated on whether to make small talk, but I think she already planned ahead of me.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She said.

"Hn."

"You're supposed to say your name after I said mine." She looked annoyed at my lack of response and I almost laughed. But an Uchiha doesn't laugh.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I stated. Sakura looked pleased and continued her coffee.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I checked my messages.

'Teme, srry ddn't pcked u up got a girl problem call me later ja' It was from Naruto.

"So, what happened to you?" I asked the girl, bored out of my mind.

She visibly flinched at my question but nonetheless cleared her throat to talk.

"Boy. Replaced. Another girl. Get the picture?" she slumped in her seat and I frowned. Someone dumped her? Was he blind or was just a plain jackass?

"How about you? Where'd you come from? Why are you here?" I almost laughed at her ability to easily forget about being sad. She was too open, and I felt alarmed for a second. She was too carefree and sometimes it was dangerous. For example—right here, right now she doesn't know who I am but she was already spilling her story to me.

"You ask to many questions for a girl who was sobbing just moments ago." She glared and then pouted.

"I was just trying to make a conversation." I scoffed. Then she laughed.

Her laugh was angelic. With her perfect pearl teeth and small mouth, she looked like a dream come true laughing like that. She's really easy going and smooth, and I wondered if she ever fell inlove, or if she even felt what I was feeling right now.

I sound like a sap and quickly erased my thoughts before it gets more emo-er than that.

A comfortable silence passed through before I heard her sigh blissfully. She looked at me with her viridian eyes and soft crinkle of her cheek caused by smiling softly and I thought-

"Ne, Sasuke. Did you ever fell inlove? "

-I thought I just did.

-

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I don't have classes tomorrow and hopefully I can have more time to write down longer chaps. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
